


My Funny Valentine

by deVien



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Horror Films, M/M, Mammon's a scaredy cat, Movie Night, SecretValentineRAC2021, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't all about chocolate and roses...but what's a demon supposed to do for their quirky, horror-movie loving human? Written for averageAdrenaline for #SecretValentineRAC2021!---And that’s how The Great Mammon [...] ended up in his room with a waste bin full of crumpled paper and staring blankly at a new page.This was stupid. Why would humans have a specific day for love? Couldn’t he just, like...love Eric throughout the year? Wasn’t that what love was meant to be? [...][Asmo] suggested that Mammon write down his feelings [...] and present it with flowers or chocolates or something like that. At the time Mammon [...] had thought that it was a brilliant plan - how hard could chocolates and a letter be, right?!But he was struggling. [...] He tapped his pen rapidly against the desk as he stared at the paper in front of him. It was mocking him, he was sure of it.Lapis eyes slid over to his TV to see what had been playing in the background when it hit him.Yeah, Asmo was the stupid one. It didn’t have to be a letter…
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averageAdrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageAdrenaline/gifts).



> Happy belated Valentine's Day to averageAdrenaline! This was all organised for the #SecretValentineRAC2021 on our Discord server - hope you enjoy! :)

“Sooo, what are you and Eric going to do for Valentine’s Day?”    
“EH?!” 

Asmodeus wiggled his eyebrows playfully at his older brother, which only made the Avatar of Greed splutter in his embarrassment, “Why should we be doing anythin’ for Valentine’s, huh? Isn’t it just dumb ol’ tradition on the human realm? ‘S not like a big important event or anythin’ like that!” His chest tightened at how Asmo’s eyes twinkled, “Well, that really depends on the human...doesn’t it?” 

Well shit.   
  
And that’s how The Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed and Second Oldest, ended up in his room with a waste bin full of crumpled paper and staring blankly at a new page.   
  
This was stupid. Why would humans have a  _ specific _ day for love? Couldn’t he just, like...love Eric throughout the year? Wasn’t that what love was  _ meant _ to be? The groan that the demon let out was almost comical and he rubbed at his face with frustration. While it was true that The Great Mammon was great at  _ everything _ ...he was struggling with this.    
  
Asmo and Lucifer were the charming, suave types. The Avatar of Lust had suggested that Mammon write down his feelings for the human and present it with flowers or chocolates or something like that. At the time Mammon, ever the kind to follow the path of least resistance, had thought that it was a brilliant plan - how hard could chocolates and a letter be, right?!   
  
But he was struggling. Well, not with the edible part - he’d snuck to Madame Devian’s and grabbed some of Eric’s favourite goodies with ease...but the letter. He tapped his pen rapidly against the desk as he stared at the paper in front of him. It was mocking him, he was sure of it.

Lapis eyes slid over to his TV to see what had been playing in the background when it hit him. 

Yeah, _Asmo_ was the stupid one. It didn’t have to be a letter…

* * *

Considering that he’d only had a couple days to get everything done, he was rather pleased with himself. Well, ignoring the fact of what a baby he’d been at the video rental place and how much begging he’d done with Lucifer… 

But it seemed that he’d pulled it off! They had the house to themselves, the food was arranged, and he had a stack of films good and ready for when Eric got to the room. He hadn’t gone over the top with decorations or anything, which had left Asmodeus incredibly disappointed (the weirdo had gone and purchased a whole bunch of rose petals for Mammon to spread around his room, much to the greedy demon’s mortification), but he hadn’t wanted to give his human the wrong idea. He wanted the evening to be about  _ his _ love for Eric - not Asmo’s. And Mammon loved the man, he just...he didn’t want his gestures to feel hollow or like some imitation of somebody else’s affection (a statement that made Asmodeus look at him in a way that had him squirming in his seat, but Mammon didn’t want to think too hard about whether that was a look of admiration or the usual ‘you are such an idiot’ look that his brothers typically gave him). 

It was all going to go smoothly. And he wasn’t nervous. At all. Why should he be? He was The Great Mammon and The Great Mammon wasn’t the type to get nervous about impressing his human or watching horror films or anything like that. Because Valentine’s Day wasn’t an important thing and so he didn’t have anything to be nervous about.    
  
Yes, he could have asked Eric his opinions on the holiday...but that would’ve ruined the surprise.    
  
A knock on the door was what saved him from his spiralling thoughts (of greatness). He was quick to open it and usher his mortal in, just in case one of his brothers had waited around in a bid to try and embarrass either of them.    
  
“Sooo...” No, Mammon did not sound nearly as smooth as he liked to think, “I’ve got some movies and stuff for tonight. You get to choose the film - snacks and stuff are on the table”. A stack of films was shoved into Eric’s hands haphazardly before the demon hurried off towards the couch, “Doesn’t matter what you pick, I think that they’re all your sorta thing”.    
  
And of course they were - it was a large selection of horror films. Specifically picked out for Eric for tonight. Because he liked horror films. Not that it bothered The Great Mammon. No. Not at all. He wasn’t worried about looking like a scaredy cat in front of his human - because The Great Mammon wasn’t a scaredy cat. So there. 

“Are these all horror films?”   
“Yeah”. No, his voice did  **not** crack thank you very much, “I jus’ thought that ‘cause it was Valentine’s ‘n all that ya might wanna watch some of the films that ya like”. Mammon’s nonchalant shrug was anything but, “The guy at the rental place suggested a few that were actually Valentine’s themed, if ya want”.    
  
He didn’t really pay attention to what film they actually put on in the end...but that’s how The Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed and Second Oldest, ended up in his room with his human trying not to laugh at him as he clung like a desperate koala and loudly protested any suggestion that he was scared. 

The cuddles afterward definitely made up for any discomfort (because The Great Mammon had not been scared, ya hear?! He was a dangerous and ferocious demon who definitely was not spooked by any movie maker magic!). It was nice to have his fingers curled into Eric’s dark hair and to be snuggled up close...not that he’d say any of that outloud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to my regular readers for the lack of updates - there has been a lot going on in my personal life, including the sudden death of my mother overseas. It's been a lot of bureaucratic hoop-jumping, but I'm currently back home in Canada trying to sort everything (and have been for about the last month or so). I'm hoping to get back to some regular posting once I'm back in the UK, but it really depends on how this all goes.  
> Thank you so much for your patience and hope to see you soon!


End file.
